Right Out of a Muggle Storybook
by CMMfan1
Summary: A story that takes place during the Marauders 7th year and the students are all made to keep journals for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Things will also get interesting with James and Lily as Head Boy and Head Girl.
1. Prince Charming

**Right Out of a Muggle Storybook**

**Summary: **Basically this is just another cute story of how James Potter and Lily Evans come together. It takes place during the Marauders 7th year at Hogwarts and the students' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is making them all keep journals during the year. Also, things are especially bound to get interesting with Lily and James paired up as Head Boy and Head Girl...

**A/N: **Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic...so be kind while reading. lol

* * *

Chapter 1: Prince Charming

Lily's Diary

Ever since I was a little girl I have had an image of the way everything would be. My life would be exactly out of the pages of a muggle storybook. A storybook which followed the adventures of a beautiful princess and of course, her prince charming. There were many variations of the story, but there were always the same themes and similar elements. The beautiful princess would be in danger, and the handsome prince would save her while winning his way into her heart. They would fall madly in love, have an absolutely spectacular wedding, and then "live happily ever after". As a child I would beg my mum to read that last part over and over. It was the way that every story ended. I also used to pretend that I was the princess and I would force younger neighbors into acting out the story with me. I even drew out on parchment exactly how my prince would look. He would be poised, immaculately groomed, strong, and last but not least, stunningly handsome.

I used to be so fixated on the idea, and I don't think that the wish for my very own prince charming ever really disappeared or ever will. Although I no longer force anyone into playing out fictional characters from my fantasy, I still do think about having a fairytale story every once in a while. I know that it's stupid, illogical, and definitely irrational, but its an idea that has been etched into my brain.

I guess that mum should have never read me those muggle fairytales

I have never concentrated on the idea that my prince charming might start as a frog...or perhaps an idiotic prat with a liking for quidditch, pranks, and bothering me. What am I even talking about now? Even the very thought of it is ridiculous. He could never be my prince charming. I have never had a particular fondness of frogs...

* * *

"Lily! You're going to be late if you don't hurry along!" Mrs. Evans called to Lily as she quickly snapped out of her trance and abruptly shut her diary. Lily had gotten carried away while writing and had lost track of time. When she realized how late it had gotten she gasped and grabbed both her wand and diary, thankful that she had already taken the rest of her belongings downstairs. She sprinted down the spiraled staircase and kissed her mum goodbye before hurrying out the door. As she left her mum called out to her "Have a great year a Hogwarts dear and don't forget to send an owl at least once a week!" Lily turned around and looked back at her mum. "Ok mum. Bye!" she replied, while thinking she was sure that she would have a great year if she didn't miss the Hogwarts Express...Why wouldn't she have a great year? It would be her last year at Hogwarts, she had her friends, and she was the newly elected Head Girl. Nothing could possibly go wrong...

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I wasn't really even planning on writing one. I just came up with this cute idea and I wanted to see what would turn out like. Its kinda short because I'm not sure whether I should continue with the idea or not (I'm not even sure where it's going! lol), but I will if people like it, so please review:) Thanks**


	2. Head Boy and Girl

**Right Out of a Muggle Storybook**

**Summary: **Basically this is just another cute story of how James Potter and Lily Evans come together. It takes place during the Marauders 7th year at Hogwarts and the students' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is making them all keep journals during the year. Also, things are especially bound to get interesting with Lily and James paired up as Head Boy and Head Girl...

**A/N: **Yay! I decided to continue. I think that I have a problem with stating the obvious...

* * *

Chapter 2: Head Boy and Girl 

All of the Marauders were saying goodbye to their families and were about to step onto the Hogwarts Express as Lily came running through the barrier to Platform 9 & 3/4. Sirius was the first of the four to spot her and he grinned as he grabbed James' suitcase and belongings.

"I'll take your stuff onto the train mate. I wouldn't want to keep you from your precious Lily. Just wait until we're all there before you tell her that you're Head Boy though. I wouldn't want to miss that." Sirius laughed and winked at James. James shot a grateful glance at Sirius then headed over to where Lily was standing, while Sirius led the other two boys onto the train.

Lily had stopped just in front of the barrier to catch her breath. She could see that the train wasn't going to leave for at least a little while and that she wasn't going to miss it. She was so relieved that she had made it on time but she was absolutely exhausted from all of the running. She had to stop for a few seconds before she collapsed.

As James approached Lily, he couldn't help but laugh. Her face was almost the exact same shade as her red hair; possibly even a more alarming red, and she was breathing very heavily. Lily looked up and groaned inwardly when she saw that it was James Potter who was standing next to her. She tried to stand up straighter, and snatched up her things from the floor. "Wow. Lily Evans late for once. I never thought I'd see the day" James joked.

"Hello James" Lily said coolly, trying to regain at least some of her dignity. "For the record though, I'm not late. The train hasn't actually left yet, has it?" James could instantly see that he had made a big mistake with his comment and by laughing at her.

"Erm, I guess not. So...how are you?" he started to say, his voice faltering. He couldn't help but notice that her emerald green eyes were blazing angrily at him. This wasn't exactly how he had wanted to start things off this year between the two of them, although he wasn't altogether surprised at the reaction he had gotten from her.

"I'm fine" Lily responded, starting to walk closer to the train. "We're both going to miss the train if we don't get on it now though" she continued, obviously thinking that she would be able to get rid of him once she managed to get on the train. He missed this though, and he walked alongside her, draping his arm over her shoulder. Lily grimaced and brushed him off, stepping up into the train. A few moments later the Hogwarts Express started to move, leaving the platform. Lily noticed that everyone else had already managed to get settled into their compartments.

"Well, it's been great Potter" She said sarcastically, backing away from James. "I guess I'll be seeing you later though. I have to go up to the Heads compartment so you should be going off to find your little friends now..." she trailed off, not believing her eyes. How could she not have noticed something like this! Gleaming from James Potter's chest was the shiny badge that was supposed to belong to the new Head Boy. How could he have done such a thing? Lily had clearly underestimated James once again, considering the fact she was actually shocked by this.

"James Potter!" Lily said, almost screeching. "Of all the lowly, despicable things! Return that badge to Remus right now unless you want to be hexed!" Lily brought out her wand, shaking with anger. Considering how her day had been going so far, she had absolutely no problem hexing Potter if she had to. It probably wasn't the best way to start her career as Head Girl, but at that moment, she didn't particularly care.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you're mad?" James asked mischievously, winking at her.

"I mean it James! Give it back to Remus!" Lily was becoming increasingly angry by the second.

"I would my dearest Lily, but this badge isn't Remus'" James replied, quite amused with the situation. He had promised himself earlier that he wouldn't make Lily angry this year. After all, this was the last chance he was going to have with Lily. Soon they were going to be leaving Hogwarts forever, and if he couldn't make her change her mind about him, he might never get to see her again. However, despite this promise to himself, he always enjoyed making Lily so flustered. It was really quite funny. And he had no doubt that she would really try to hex him.

"Fine then. Then give it back to whoever it belongs to!" Lily said, thinking that he was quite obviously missing the entire point.

"Its owner already has it in his possession" James gave Lily a wide grin, and then waited for the meaning of his words to sink in.

"Stop being so utterly ridiculous" Lily said impatiently, her wand still raised dangerously.

"Oh, but I'm not joking gorgeous. Meet your new Head Boy!" James spread his arms out dramatically, his grin becoming even wider than before.

Lily snorted loudly. "Very funny Potter, but I'm not buying it. Nobody in their right mind would make you Head Boy, and Dumbledore is a sensible wizard."

It took a lot of arguing before James was able to convince Lily that he had been chosen as the new Head Boy. He had thought that she might calm down once she realized that he was telling her the truth. However, it actually managed to have the opposite effect on her. Instead of calming her, it increased her rage. She couldn't even manage to speak because she was so overcome by anger. Things really weren't going as she had planned. Her entire 7th year was going to be ruined by this idiot. She would actually have to be spending time with him this year. Lily's mind wandered back to earlier that morning when she had been writing in her journal. She _really_ must have lost her mind thinking that he could be her prince charming. This thought made her even angrier and she totally lost control. It seemed as though both her wand and her mouth had minds of their own.

"_Densaugeo!" _

James' front teeth started to grow longer and longer. Lily could only look on in horror. She couldn't believe that she had actually just done that. Although she was angry, she really hadn't been all that serious about hexing him. Lily looked behind James and noticed the heads of curious students peeking out behind compartment doors. At that moment, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all fell out of their compartment, clearly having listened to the entire thing. All three boys managed to get back up, but Sirius' face was red from trying not to laugh and he couldn't manage to contain himself after catching a glance at James' continuously growing beaver teeth. He collapsed again, tears streaming down his face. It even looked as though Remus was having a difficult time trying not to laugh. Lily then heard some muttering behind her, and James' teeth almost instantly stopped growing.

"Well, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans. I'm glad to see that you are both getting off to a great start by setting an example to our younger students"

Dumbledore stood beside them, his eyes twinkling.

"I guess that at least this year isn't going to be dull..."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks have to go out to EClaire W for helping me make up my mind about continuing with the story. My first review! I guess that one person liking my story was all that it took. lol. It totally made my day :) I may not be able to update for a while though because I'm leaving for Mexico tomorrow and I probably won't have access to a computer. I'd love it if more people review and maybe even give me some suggestions for the plot. Thanks! **


	3. Hogwarts At Last

**Right Out of a Muggle Storybook**

**Summary: **Basically this is just another cute story of how James Potter and Lily Evans come together. It takes place during the Marauders 7th year at Hogwarts and the students' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is making them all keep journals during the year. Also, things are especially bound to get interesting with Lily and James paired up as Head Boy and Head Girl...

**Disclaimer: **I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer in for my other chapters, but it should be pretty obvious that I don't own any of the characters...I mean, thats kinda the _point _of a fanfic.

**A/N: **Thankyou for reviewing! I have some comments for people who reviewed.

**secretkeeper: **Thankyou! I'm glad that you like the story so far

**xLynex:** I'm glad that you like the story too :)

**oliverwoodluvr:** I know that the second chapter probably does sound like a lot of other fanfics, but don't worry. I have a lot of ideas and I'm going to try to keep it original. As for your question concerning if Lily would have written something so personal for the DADA teacher to read, I had thought of this before and it will definitely be addressed later in the story.

**Weasleygirl100: **I like your suggestion about having Sirius play a prank on Lily, but I'm not really all that sure that it would work in this chapter. I may try to work it in later in the story though.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hogwarts At Last

Lily angrily stormed into the Great Hall. She was so furious that she could barely see where she was walking, and the effect of this was that she almost knocked over several third years. Once she actually managed to reach the Gryffindor table, she grabbed the first empty seat that she laid her eyes on and sat down in a huff. It was as though her mind was running in overdrive. She just kept on replaying what had occurred earlier.

Although Dumbledore had been far from angry on the Hogwarts Express, he had given them both a lengthy talk on leadership and the power of teamwork. Although the lecture was for both of them, it seemed to be particularly aimed at Lily. Lily just couldn't believe that Potter had made her look so bad in front of the Headmaster, especially considering that it was her first day as Head Girl. It had been terribly humiliating for Lily since she wasn't used to getting in trouble with adults; she was a parent's dream. After Dumbledore had finished his speech, James and Lily met the prefects and the rest of the journey seemed to pass surprisingly quickly. Before Lily knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts and were sorting out the first years.

And now, here she was in the Great Hall. Although some time had passed since the incident, her anger had all but subdued. In fact, she had actually become even angrier at James. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that James hadn't really done anything, but she pushed that thought back as far as she could. She wasn't willing to take the blame herself when she was able to place the responsibility on Potter.

Lily was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped about a mile high when someone roughly tapped her shoulders from behind. She abruptly turned around and saw the bright, laughing face of her best friend, Emma Divertido. Seeing who it was, Lily delightedly stood up to give her a hug. Emma's dark curls bounced as she warmly greeted her friend.

"Hi Lily! How was your summer?" Emma inquired.

"It was pretty good" Lily replied, almost instantly forgetting her anger. She hadn't seen Emma all summer and she had missed her. Things just weren't the same without Emma around. Emma was always so bubbly and fun, and the two of them were really close. They could talk about anything and everything.

"I didn't see you on the train" Emma stated, looking at Lily. Lily's face darkened for a moment, but she then grinned. She was determined that she wasn't going to be in a bad mood about Potter any longer. After all, she was happy to be back at Hogwarts and no real damage had been done. But for the moment, she just had to try to forget that Potter was really was the new Head Boy.

"I know" Lily started. "I had some troubles with James."

"I actually did hear some people talking about some drama with you two on the train..." Emma said, waiting for Lily to elaborate.

Lily could see that Emma was curious, but she really didn't want to get into it right then. "I'll tell you the full story later if you want"

Emma was satisfied with that answer so she didn't bother to press her for more information. "Speaking of Potter, can you believe that he's this years Head Boy! A gnome would be better qualified for the job" Emma said, glancing at the Marauders who were trying to get Peter to eat a hexed pastry. Lily was glad to see that she wasn't the only person who was baffled by the decision that Dumbledore had made concerning who would be Head Boy.

Lily and Emma were looking in their direction when Sirius and James both noticed the attention that they were getting, turned to directly face the girls, then grinned and waved at them. Sirius and Emma's relationship was somewhat similar to that of James and Lily's; there wasn't one. Sirius was interested in Emma simply because she was one of the few girls who had absolutely no interest in him. Sirius was easily bored; he always loved a challenge. It was difficult to determine who scowled more in the direction of the two boys.

* * *

James knew that he shouldn't have been taken aback by the look of distaste that Lily shot him, but he still was a little. He looked a Sirius who didn't really seem to be bothered by the reaction he had gotten from Emma. "Oh well" James said, more for his benefit than Sirius'. "They'll come around".

"Definitely" Sirius replied. "But don't you seem just a little confident for some who Lily hexed in the last 24 hours?" cracked Sirius, chortling.

"She fancies me plenty" James replied to Sirius' joke. "She just doesn't know it yet." James grinned as Sirius almost fell off his chair laughing. Even Remus cracked an amused smile. Peter was still distractedly looking at the pastry and had missed what was going on. "You're positive that there's nothing wrong with it?" Peter asked uncertainly. This caused all three boys to roar with laughter, and for Sirius to actually fall out of the chair that he had already been precariously balancing upon. James happily looked on at the scene with a smile. This year was going to be the best so far. He had great friends, a promising future, and he had promised himself that this year he was going to make things happen between him and Lily. He admittedly hadn't gotten off to the best start with her this year, but he was sure that he could make things work. He had to; it was his last year and therefore, his last chance. However, he wasn't going to let that idea discourage him. Classes started the next day, and he was going to have a great year. He could feel it; he was invincible.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I just have to say it; Mexico rocks. I love it. So thats why I haven't been updating, but heres a new chapter. I hope that you like it even though its a little boring. Not much happens in this chapter but I need it as a filler before I can get to the good stuff. As always, I'd love it if people review, so go ahead...**


	4. Walker's Journals

**Right Out of a Muggle Storrybook**

**Summary: **Basically this is just another cute story of how James Potter and Lily Evans come together. It takes place during the Marauders 7th year at Hogwarts and the students' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is making them all keep journals during the year. Also, things are especially bound to get interesting with Lily and James paired up as Head Boy and Head Girl...

**Disclaimer Thingy: **I don't ownJ.K Rowling'scharacters. Duh. But I do have full ownership of Proffesor Walker and Emma (who I am basing loosely on my own best friend), both of whom I happen to like.

* * *

Chapter 4: Walker's Journals

"Wake up! Come on, wake up everyone!" Peter cried impatiently, grabbing the covers off Sirius and trying to roughly shake James to his feet.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" growled Sirius, not yet fully awake. James could only grunt something unintelligible, not bothering to move. James couldn't even manage to open his eyes; the lights were so fluorescently bright. Remus was already somewhat awake, fully dressed, and comfortably sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It's the first day of classes and we have to get down to breakfast early so we won't be late" Peter quickly explained, his voice brimming with enthusiasm. Sirius was somehow able to sit up long enough to shoot Peter a disbelieving look then hurled his pillow at him with such force that Peter almost toppled over. Sirius was anything but a morning person.

"Bloody twit...excited about _classes _of all things" Sirius muttered, proceeding to curl back in his bed almost completely oblivious to the fact that he had neither his blanket nor his pillow.

Remus watched on at his friends, not all together surprised at the scene, but somewhat amused nonetheless. Remus knew from experience that staying to try to wake them up would be a futile effort and would only result in he and Peter being late themselves. Well, Peter had tried to wake Sirius and James so neither could lay blame if they were late for their first class.

"Come on Peter" Remus said to the smaller boy who was now so jittery that he reminded Remus of a child who had eaten one too many sugar quills. "Lets start heading up for breakfast. I don't think that we're going to be able to get either of them up, and I'm getting rather hungry sitting here. It will be their own fault if they're late" Remus said, shrugging. Peter wasn't quite sure what to make of this suggestion, but still followed Remus out the door, taking one last apprehensive look at the two sleeping Marauders. Remus couldn't help but silently chuckle. They would be fine. Probably a little annoyed at the fact that he and Peter had been unsuccessful in their attempt to wake them, but fine nonetheless.

* * *

James stretched out his arms and legs, completely relaxed and slowly started to open his eyes and adjust to the light. He turned his head to look at the clock on the wall then quickly sat upright. Bloody hell. Their first lesson had started two minutes ago. James quickly pulled himself out of bed, still slightly disoriented with his surroundings.

"Sirius! Wake up mate! We're late" James said frazzled, literally trying to pull his friend out bed. Once Sirius had managed to open his eyes, he blinked, obviously confused, then turned to look at the clock much the same way that James had just moments earlier.

"Blimey! Why didn't Remus or Peter wake us up!" Sirius asked as he frantically searched the messy room for a robe to throw on.

After both boys had rapidly dressed, James realized that neither he nor Sirius had looked at their schedules yet. He scuffled through his belongings for the piece of parchment, then scanned past Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions until he saw what class they were supposed to be in at that very moment; Defense Against the Dark Arts. Boulderdash, he cursed silently as he inwardly groaned thinking of all the pranks that the Marauders had played the previous year in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, much to a very agitated professor. Their teacher, Professor Bic, had it out for all four Marauders (although particularly James and Sirius) ever since third year when they had let loose a bunch of cornish pixies during one especially boring class, causing complete and utter havoc among the students. It had been quite funny really. Professor Bic's dislike for the boys was hardly unwarranted though, as this had only been one of the many pranks that they had played in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it was a nuisance all the same. Professor Bic happily jumped at any chance he had to hand out a detention to a Marauder. James hurriedly told Sirius that they were supposed to be in Defense Against the Dark, and Sirius seemed to be just as pleased with this news as James, angrily muttering that "that idiot wouldn't dare give us a detention on the first day back." Both boys grabbed their books ad pelted down the corridor at full speed, narrowly missing Peeves' dung bomb thrown from overhead.

* * *

They reached the door of the classroom after what seemed to be all of eternity, and then flung the door wide open, both of their faces unnatural shades of red from running. Much to both boys delight, Professor Bic was nowhere to be seen. Instead, at the front of the classroom was a lanky, dark haired man with long sideburns who couldn't have been more than a few years older than the students themselves. Also to the boys delight, he seemed to be fashioning a large mohawk which had electric purple streaks that wildly contrasted against his deep brown hair. The man at the front of the room looked as though he could have just stepped right out of a wizarding rock group.

The man grinned widely at Sirius and James as they entered the room. "Well, hi there" he said to them. "You must be the infamous James Potter and Sirius Black that I've been hearing so much about" he looked down at the documents he held in his hands then continued to talk. "If you had both been here on time with the rest of your classmates you would have heard me introduce myself. I'm Professor Walker. Professor Bic will not be back this year due to family problems, so I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He scanned the area then spotted two empty desks somewhere in the middle of the room. "Now, we have some spare seats right over there so if you will kindly sit down and try not to cause too much trouble." He winked James and Sirius then turned to face the rest of the class, who all looked more lively than they had been with Professor Bic in charge.

James and Sirius walked to their desks, hardly daring to believe their good luck. Not only did they manage to escape from detention, it seemed that they finally had managed to get a cool teacher. It definitely was a pleasant change to have someone like Professor Walker as appose to the stiff, boring Professor Bic. James' grin became even larger when he noticed who just happened to be sitting in the chair next to his. In all the confusion, he had somehow just totally forgotten that he would be seeing Lily again.

"Hi Lily, miss me much?" James asked cockily. Lily was so disgusted by this that she decided to just ignore him completely, focusing on what Professor Walker was saying with as much determination as she could muster. Professor Walker had just finished going over the basic information that every teacher had to go over, and was now talking about how although his class was going to be practical and cover everything that was needed for their NEWTS, his teaching style was a little different to most, and Defense Against the Dark Arts this year was going to be a little different to what they were used to. Professor Walker had the whole classes' attention; even Sirius looked somewhat interested.

Professor Walker ceased his talking for a moment as he summoned leather bound parchment notebooks and handed them out to each student without explaining himself and sat down in his chair at the front of the room. It was without doubt that he had sparked the classes' curiosity even more.

"Erm….what exactly are these for?" asked a dubious boy in the second row after five minutes had passed of everyone studying the notebooks, unsuccessfully trying to discover their purpose.

"Oh, right!" Professor Walker said, suddenly realizing that he had forgotten to explain himself. "The most powerful magic that exists purely comes from emotion, and the way to best overcome the dark arts is by channelling that emotion and using it to your benefit." Seeing the confused looks that he was receiving, Professor Walker continued his explanation. "Thee are no longer the times when a simple incantation can stop dark magic. That is where these come into play" said Professor Walker, gesturing towards the notebooks. "These will be your journals for this year. It is where you will find your inner self. I advise you not to take this lightly. Not only will these journals count for much of your marks this year, it is the best way to prepare yourself for the dangers that we are now facing in the wizarding world. I will collect these once a month, and I expect daily entries from all of you. You may all leave a little early if you wish today. Class dismissed"

All the Gryffindor students scurried out of the classroom, not really quite sure of their opinions concerning their new teacher and his unusually, slightly wacky assignment. Defense Against the Dark Arts would make this year interesting to say the least.

* * *

**A/N: I actually really like this chapter, so I hope that other people do too :) So I guess that's all I have to say, except to tell people to REVIEW! Please, please, please, please review. I want to know what people think. Thanks.**


	5. Absurd Ideas

**Right Out of a Muggle Storrybook**

**Summary: **Basically this is just another cute story of how James Potter and Lily Evans come together. It takes place during the Marauders 7th year at Hogwarts and the students' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is making them all keep journals during the year. Also, things are especially bound to get interesting with Lily and James paired up as Head Boy and Head Girl...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books. Everyone should probably already know this, but I feel like writing it just for the heck of it

**A/N:** I'm finally updating again. Yay for me. Its taken me a while partially because I've been busy getting ready for school to start again and hanging out with friends, partially because its taken a while for me to be struck with inspiration again, and partially because I'm just plain lazy (as Annie was kind enough to point out to me). But now I have new chapter! I really do have a problem with pointing out the obvious…..

* * *

Chapter 5: Absurd Ideas

Sirius' Journal

So, I'm not really sure that I understand exactly what I'm supposed to write in this thing. Its definitely a weird assignment but I guess that it can't be that bad. Nothing can be worse than those bloody huge essays that Bic had us writing. Well, my day was pretty uneventful. I woke up late, managed to avoid getting a detention after McGonagall caught me and James throwing a dungbomb in the corridor, hexed a few first years, and was yelled at by Emma in Transfiguration; nothing too much out of the ordinary. At the moment, I'm sitting in the common room with Peter, James, and Remus. Remus is studying (something utterly useless in my opinion), James is waving his wand about like a raving lunatic, trying to perform _some _kind of spell I suppose (either that or trying to impress Lily who just happens to be doing her homework by the fireplace), Peter's rambling on about something or other, and I'm actually doing my homework for once. I am really very proud of myself. Peter's now talking about these journal things and something about feelings. What the bloody hell is he going on about? Oh, apparently we're supposed to write about what we're feeling. Must have missed that part. Hmmmm…..now that I think about it, I am feeling rather hungry. I think that I'm going drag everyone down to dinner now, even though its still a little early.

* * *

The four Marauders were in the Great Hall, thankful that it was finally time to eat dinner. Their first day of classes had made them all quite hungry. Sirius looked on at all of the food on his plate with greedy eyes, then proceeded to practically inhale it. James chuckled to himself as he looked at his friend. He really looked funny; anyone who didn't know better would have sworn that it was the first time that he had been fed in a week. However, James was hardly one to laugh, as he himself was eating his food at an almost alarming rate. In fact, they were all really hungry, with the exception of Peter, who was nervously moving his food around with his fork. Lunch had seemed like an eternity ago. James looked down the table, and flashed a huge smile when he saw Lily. Lily gave James a disgusted look, rolled her eyes, then went back to talking to one of her roommates, Natalie Edgewood. 

"Mate, next time you might want to swallow what you're eating first" Sirius laughed, obviously having seen the look that Lily had given James. James realized that Sirius probably did have a point. He might look more handsome if he didn't smile at girls with his mouth full of food and spinach in his teeth. However, James tried to ignore Sirius' comment and turned to look at Remus who had started to talk.

"So, I've been thinking that we should try to plan something special for all of the seventh years around Christmas time since we're going to be leaving soon. I doubt that Dumbledore will have a problem with it as long as its something reasonable." Remus said to the Marauders as they all turned to look at Sirius.

"Why is everyone looking at me!" Sirius asked as he feigned mock surprise. "I've always been the most sensible one of you lot"

At that very moment, Peter's nose began to grow exceedingly large. The boys continued to look at Sirius.

"Seriously though! Why does everyone always assume that_ I'm_ the one to blame? It could just as easily be James" Sirius said, clearly annoyed with his friends.

"Ok then. Was it James?" Remus asked Sirius after he had cast a few simple spells to fix Peter's nose.

"Well, no. It was me…..but that is just completely beside the point!" Sirius replied, stabbing a potato with his fork

"Anyway…" Remus said, exasperated. "Back to what we were talking about, what does everyone think? Do you have any ideas?" Sirius perked up after remembering what they were talking about, seeming to have thought of an idea. It was almost as though a light bulb from one of those muggle cartoons had appeared above his head.

"How about a school competition?" Sirius asked, his eyes bright.

"What kind of competition?" Remus inquired skeptically, liking the idea of a competition, but not quite sure where Sirius would take this.

"How about a competition where the winner is the person who manages to get the most Slytherins to cry?" Sirius said, beaming and waiting for his friends to compliment him on his marvelous idea.

All that Remus could do was shake his head as both James and Sirius excitedly talked about who they thought they would be able to make cry first, and the best hexes to use.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad new, but do you really think that Dumbledore will let us do that?" Remus asked, wondering how he was the only person who thought that getting Dumbledore's approval on this plan might be more than a little bit difficult. Sirius' face fell, and James also looked a little disappointed. "However, I do like the thought of having some sort of competition" Remus said thoughtfully, hoping to cheer his friends up.

After ten minutes of Sirius and James shouting out ideas for competitions, each one more ridiculous than the last, it was pretty cleat that having a competition wasn't going to work. While Remus and Sirius were arguing over one of Sirius' absurd ideas, James glanced over at Lily, lost in his own thoughts. If they could manage to pull off something for the seventh years, he wanted it to be something that would give him a chance with Lily.

"A dance" James blurted out, interrupting Sirius and Remus' discussion.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about now?" Sirius asked, looking at James as though he had just grown a second head.

"That's the answer for what we should do for the seventh years!" James said, seeming to be quite pleased with himself. "We can talk to Dumbledore about throwing a dance; a ball type of thing. It would be great, and I'm sure that we could get permission pretty easily" James said thoughtfully, shovelling yet more food into his mouth. Remus looked at James, obviously happy that this idea wasn't too preposterous.

"I like it!" Remus told James. "Why don't you talk to Dumbledore and see what he thinks? We could probably manage to have it all arranged for sometime around Christmas, as I said before. It might be a good idea to have it just after the Christmas holidays end and before classes start begin; that way more people will be able to go" Remus said, thinking of everything practically.

"Christmas is ages away" Peter said, joining in on the conversation while still clutching his nose tightly, as though at any moment his nose would just decide to run way, grow bigger again, or just drop off altogether. "Why don't we have it sooner?"

"Well, something like this takes a while to plan" Remus explained patiently. "And it will be a really good way to end the Christmas holidays"

"Hey Sirius, what do you think?" James asked his friend, noticing that he hadn't said anything; not something that was at all normal for Sirius.

"My idea about hexing the Slytherins was much better" Sirius replied sullenly, looking moodily down at the table from which dishes were starting to disappear.

Sirius brightened as something occurred to him. "We'll need dates for this dance if we end up having it. Right?" Sirius asked mischievously.

"Of course!" James said quickly, thinking that there would be no point to the dance otherwise.

"Ok then" Sirius said, his eyes still shining. "Then it may be somewhat interesting" It was hard to miss that Sirius was staring at Emma, who was now sitting by Natalie and talking to both Natalie and Lily.

After the boys had finished in the Great Hall, they left to go up to the common room. They were all happily talking about their ideas for the dance that James was going to propose to the Headmaster the next day, when James knocked over a pretty seventh year also from Gryffindor, Natalie.

"Hi Natalie. I'm really sorry" James said to her apologetically as he gestured for his friends to keep walking. "Here, let me help you" James bent over to help her pick up her books. James didn't know Natalie very well, he just knew that she was one of Lily's friends and that she was slightly ditzy. She seemed to be nice enough, and he knew that there were many boys in the school who fancied her.

"Oh, hi Natalie. I was looking for you" Lily said, coming down the corridor. "Where were you?" She asked. James looked up at her, and Lily frowned as she noticed that he was there.

"I was in the library" Natalie told Lily, standing up. Lily looked slightly confused at this as Natalie was hardly a studious witch, but she didn't press matters any further.

"Hello James" Lily said, trying to force a pleasant smile. She didn't manage to succeed at this; since it came out as more of a grimace. "I hope you haven't forgotten that we have to patrol the corridors tonight" Lily reminded James. It was obvious that James had forgotten this since Dumbledore gave them instructions on the Hogwarts Express. His face lit up as he smiled at Lily.

"Of course I hadn't forgotten" James lied. "What time again?"

"9:00 o'clock sharp" Lily told him. "Don't be late. I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room"

James grinned ecstatically as Lily walked away with Natalie. He was actually going to get to spend some time with Lily. He didn't think that he could have felt better.

As Lily walked away, she couldn't help the dread of later that night creeping up on her. She was actually going to spend time with Potter. She didn't think that she could have felt worse.

* * *

**A/N: So...what did everyone think? I really like the idea of having a dance, so it will be in the story, but not for a little while (hence why I decided that it will be after Christmas). Yeah, I decided to be less lazy since this chapter is a little longer than my other chapters. Go me! Please review and give me opinions on this chapter! You know that you want to.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIER!**

**ok...I guess that everyone is probably able to tell that I want reviews. lol.**


	6. A Charcoal Arm

**Right Out of a Muggle Storybook**

**Summary: **Basically this is just another cute story of how James Potter and Lily Evans come together. It takes place during the Marauders 7th year at Hogwarts and the students' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is making them all keep journals during the year. Also, things are especially bound to get interesting with Lily and James paired up as Head Boy and Head Girl...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Yes, I know how shocked everyone must be…

**A/N: **Woo hoo! My sixth chapter. So, um………..go ahead, and read it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Charcoal Arm**

All that Lily was capable of doing was staring at the common room clock and drumming on the leather-bound parchment book that she was supposed to be writing a journal entry in. It was a rare event for her to have difficulties writing; she usually had no problem with it as it had always been something that she enjoyed, although there were few people who she had confided this secret to. She had kept a diary ever since her eighth birthday: an occasion on which her boisterous Aunt Magdelen (who had been told by Lily's agitated parents to tame down gifts after a disastrous event during Christmas the previous year involving a cage of cornish pixies) presented her with a pretty, pale pink journal with singing and dancing lilies on the cover. Ever since, Lily had been hooked. Lily hadn't been planning on writing anything as private in her Defense Against the Dark Arts journal as she wrote in her own personal diary, but at that moment, she didn't even have the capability to force herself to write anything. She was just far too distracted; there was no way that she'd be able to focus on her homework. The hands on the clock were inching closer to 9:00 o'clock, and Lily's anxiety and dread of spending the evening patrolling the corridors with Potter worsened with every tick. Lily knew that it was silly and that she was being utterly childish. She was almost thinking as immaturely as a Marauder. She should surely be able to handle spending a little time with James Potter. After all, she was the top of her class at Hogwarts, and not to mention Head Girl.

Lily was startled and very much taken my surprise when Emma and Natalie both approached her from behind. They had both gone to the hospital wing earlier, after Natalie had accidentally set Emma's left arm on fire while practicing a particularly difficult new Charms spell for Professor Flitwick's class the next day.

"Hi Lily!" Natalie said cheerfully, grabbing a comfortable chair by her friend.

"Yeah, hi" Emma mumbled moodily, still clutching her slightly singed arm.

"Why are you so cranky?" Natalie asked Emma, honestly confused. Natalie thought for a moment, realization suddenly dawning on her face. "Oh, its that time of the month again, isn't it?" She said, looking pleased that she had figured it out. Emma just looked at Natalie in disbelief, then waved her newly charcoal arm in front of Natalie's face.

"Oh, that" Natalie said, not quite understanding. "I'm sorry. Madame Pomfrey already fixed your arm though"

"It still hurts" Emma whined irritably, being far from her normal cheery self.

It looked as though a fight was going to break out any second between Natalie and Emma. Well, more that Emma was going to start arguing with Natalie while Natalie still tried to figure things out. Still, Lily thought that she had better intervene before anything happened.

"So, Natalie-what were you doing before? Did you really go to the library?" Lily asked her friend. "I didn't even think that you knew how to get there! The last time that I can remember either you or Emma in the library had to have been in first year!"

"Yeah. I was in the library" Natalie clarified with a smile. "I was studying with Amos Diggory for Transfiguration. Isn't he cute? "

"Definitely! Emma said, perking up greatly.

It took all that Lily had not to roll her eyes as Emma and Natalie excitedly started to talk about Diggory's toned arms and his nice hair. The scene was just so typical. After all, witches or not, they were still teenage girls. All three of them were loudly giggling when James Potter walked into the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

James had been out on the grounds with Sirius, Remus, and Peter when he had realized that it was getting close to 9:00 o'clock, and had started heading in. He couldn't manage to keep the idiotic smile off his face. He literally couldn't stop grinning when he thought of the fact the he was going to get a chance to spend time with Lily while patrolling the corridors. His friends couldn't help but notice the fact that James looked as though he had just been told that he was being offered a position playing for the Chudley Cannons. Sirius had teased him mercilessly when he had realized what had him so excited.

When James had reached the common room (5 minutes early in fact), he saw Lily laughing with her friends, and his smile widened, if that was even humanly possible at this point. It wasn't often that he saw her so carefree and relaxed. She was usually so uptight when he was around.

"Hi Lily" James said, strolling over to where she was sitting. He could see Lily visibly tense as he sat down in the chair next to her. Lily blushed profusely as James casually draped an arm around her shoulder. She quickly shrugged him off.

"Hello James" She replied rather coolly, trying to regain at least some composure.

Emma and Natalie awkwardly sat with Remus, Sirius, and Peter, who all looked as uncomfortable as the two of them.

"Erm, well we'd better go up to the dormitories" Emma said during the long pause, slowly standing up and grabbing Natalie by the wrist to make her follow her lead.

"Yeah" Natalie said, quickly catching on. "We have classes pretty early tomorrow morning"

"Us too" Remus stated "We'd better get going. We'll see you girls tomorrow".

"Goodnight" Emma and Natalie chimed in unity, as they left for the girls' dormitories. Two seconds later, Remus and Peter both turned in the other direction and walked towards the boys' dormitories. They were almost at the door to the dormitories when Remus realized that Sirius wasn't behind them. Sirius was still sitting by James and Lily, oddly fascinated by the situation. Sirius was willing to bet that Lily was going to explode before too much longer and that was something always fun to watch. However, before that happened, Remus roughly grabbed Sirius and started to drag him to the dormitories, realizing that any attempt to persuade Sirius to leave James and Lily alone would be futile.

"Blimey! What they bloody hell are you doing? I want to stay!" Sirius hollered, obviously quite annoyed at the turn of events. Remus ignored Sirius' whining, and continued to pull him towards the dormitories. Neither James or Lily could help but laugh, and their laughter was successful in breaking the icy tension that had been in the room before. They were now the only two people left in the dormitory, and Lily realized that they should probably leave soon to patrol the corridors.

"So, shall we get going then?" James asked Lily, still chortling. It was almost as if he read her mind.

"Yes, I think so" Lily replied, still not completely at ease with the situation, but already feeling better than she was just five minutes before. James extended his arm out to her, as she ignored him and walked out the door, James following closely behind.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everone! Thankyou for the reviews that I've been getting. And, as always, I would love If more people time the time to review :)

**Sami-Girl, Jane, Sam, and Emily: **I'm glad that you guys like the story so far :)

**Jillie: **I was thinking the exact same thing about the journals. Great minds think alike. Thanks for the nice reviwe, and I am going to try to steer this away from the typical James/Lly fics

**Geoff:** um...I'm not quite sure that I understood your review. No, I have never been kissed by a girl because I'm a straight female. I don't really know what that has to do with anything though. I am glad that you like my story

**Salsagirl626: **Hey Annie! Thanks for the reviews and giving me imput on everything. Luv ya lots :)


	7. Finding That Witty Comment

**Right Out of a Muggle Storybook**

**Summary: **Basically this is just another cute story of how James Potter and Lily Evans come together. It takes place during the Marauders 7th year at Hogwarts and the students' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is making them all keep journals during the year. Also, things are especially bound to get interesting with Lily and James paired up as Head Boy and Head Girl...

**A/N: **Um, yes. This has taken me ages to put up. Sorry. lol. I've justso sooo busy. I wasn't even really sure that I'd be able to continue with it, but I am b/c my bestest friend Annie (or Salsagirl626), whoEmma is basedon, is helping me write it. lol. So, at last, heres the next chapter. yay. yeah, ok. just read it. lol

* * *

Chapter 7: Finding that Witty Comment

As Lily was walking through the corridors alone at night with James, she had miserably decided that almost nothing could be worse. They both walked through the school in silence, and as the minutes slowly passed by, things seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable. Lily felt that things were even more awkward than they normally were with them, because this time, no one else was around. The school seemed very empty, and daunting.

As James was walking through the corridors alone at night with Lily, he had happily decided that almost nothing could be better. True, it wasn't really the most ideal activity, and he had noticed that she still wasn't exactly thrilled with it, to put it nicely. But there was no way that he was going to let this affect him. Well, not much anyway. As the sound of their footsteps echoed through the corridor, he decided that he needed to figure out something witty and brilliant to say, to lighten up the mood. He racked his brain for what seemed like ages, but could come up with less than nothing. Lily was always so sensitive and touchy about anything he said, so it really was difficult to think of anything that wouldn't offend her. However, he was absolutely determined to not let this night go by in silence. He could hardly convince her what a stunning, clever, charming catch he was if couldn't even manage to string a couple of words together to make a sentence. While he was pondering all this, and still trying to figure out something to say that wouldn't make her mad, or make him look like a moronic idiot, he glanced over at Lily who was trying to ignore him, and forget he was there. She was trying so hard at this that James couldn't help but smile. She was just so cute.

"What are you smiling at?" Lily asked, irritated

James, taken a little aback by the sudden break in the silence, didn't know what to say. "Oh, um...I was…um…" He really had no idea how to finish. So much for being witty and charming, he thought to himself, annoyed that his brain wasn't quite functioning. Lily just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, never mind," She finally said, exasperated. Lily hated this. James was such a blubbering git. She would much rather be in the common room with Emma and Natalie. And she still had to do her journal for Professor Bic. She looked down at her watch; it was only 9:30, and their shift wouldn't be over for another hour. Wonderful, Lily thought to herself. Another hour with Potter. She felt as though the night would never end.

James was starting to become extremely bored, and he was mentally kicking himself, for here he was with Lily for another whole hour, and he still hadn't said anything. He was blowing it majorly. He had to say something before their shift was over. Getting desperate, he blurted out the first thing that shot into his mind.

"Quiddich!" he said rather loudly. Lily jumped and looked at him like he had just grown a second head.

"Huh?" she said, bewildered at his sudden outburst.

"Um…so, what do you think of Quiddich?" Again, James kicked himself. That was probably the stupidest thing he could've said. Of course she wouldn't think anything of Quiddich!

"Um…it's ok, I guess." Lily said, still confused. "When does the season start?" she asked in a somewhat bored voice.

James was shocked. She had actually responded in a somewhat humane manner. "It-uh-starts next week, we need to have tryouts first. We need a new keeper. Wanna tryout?" He looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Huh—yeah right Potter—not a chance."

James shrugged, it was worth the shot. Another silence settled. Hecould not let this happen. "So… what do you think of professor Bic? Pretty cool guy, eh?"

"You only like him because he didn't give you and Sirius detention for being late." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"And what's wrong with that?" James said, pretending to be deeply offended by her comment.

Lily rolled her eyes, James seemed like he would never change. She decided to continue the conversation though, for it was much better than the earlier silence.

"Nothing. He seems, um…interesting I guess. I just don't like that journal assignment. I can't think of anything to write."

"I just wrote about…hmm…what _did_ I write about? Huh… I didn't do it yet. Never mind." James said somewhat sheepishly, still grinning at Lily

"Right," Lily could help but roll her eyes again; James could just be so immature sometimes. However, she couldn't help but laugh. They continued talking, and Lily was surprised to find that things started to become a little more comfortable between them, and she was becoming more at ease with the situation. She wasn't exactly having fun, but she wasn't totally miserable either. It was a pretty healthy compromise, considering that the night wasn't over yet.


End file.
